


Saranghae.

by shawniejs



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawniejs/pseuds/shawniejs
Summary: Ravi&LeoLeo scosse il capo, facendo ricadere le mani contro le proprie gambe, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. «Piacerà alle fans?» chiese ancora, senza riuscire a stare un attimo in silenzio. Quando erano da soli, come in quel momento, Leo era quello che non parlava mai, mentre Ravi era impossibile da tenere sottocontrollo. Leo annuì con un piccolo sorriso.





	Saranghae.

Leo si era appena seduto contro una sedia che aveva trovato nella stanza, quando Ravi gli cinse le spalle con le braccia, da dietro, affondando il viso nel suo collo. Il moro sospirò, lasciando da parte il telefono solo per capire che cosa volesse l’altro di così urgente da stringerlo in quel modo. Non parlò: si limitò a guardarlo, gli occhi allungati contro quelli più tondi di Ravi. 

«È venuto bene il photoshoot» disse con quel timbro di voce tanto profondo da far venire i brividi a Leo ogni volta, ma sapeva essere un bravo attore. Nascondeva ogni tipo di emozione, perché non era il genere di persona che mostrava molto facilmente ciò che provava. Annuì senza dire niente, ripensando alle foto che avevano fatto poco prima per il loro primo singolo: Beautiful Liar. 

Entrambi erano molto soddisfatti, ma Leo soprattutto, perché pensava che le loro voci si accostassero alla perfezione ed era molto affezionato al testo. Ravi riusciva come a completarlo, in un certo senso. Ravi, colui sempre pieno di energia, con la battuta pronta, mentre Leo, un ragazzo timido e riservato. Non avevano quasi niente in comune, eppure si trovavano tanto bene insieme. 

«So che eri in imbarazzo!» esclamò il biondo divertito, afferrando qualche ciocca di capelli scuri di Leo e tirandogli la testa all’indietro. Il più grande spostò lo sguardo verso Ravi, puntando le mani contro le sue spalle, pronto a spingerlo, ma non lo fece. Erano da soli e non aveva voglia di allontanarlo; non c’era bisogno di farlo. Nessuno avrebbe detto niente. Tranne Ravi che alzò un sopracciglio e rise: «Ero pronto a qualche schiaffone!»

Leo scosse il capo, facendo ricadere le mani contro le proprie gambe, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. «Piacerà alle fans?» chiese ancora, senza riuscire a stare un attimo in silenzio. Quando erano da soli, come in quel momento, Leo era quello che non parlava mai, mentre Ravi era impossibile da tenere sottocontrollo. Leo annuì con un piccolo sorriso.   
«Lo spero» disse con la sua solita voce flebile e delicata. Poi, entrambi, rimasero in silenzio, facendo parlare solo i loro occhi. Solo quelli di Leo, solo per un istante, si spostarono verso la porta che Ravi aveva chiuso quando era entrato nella stanza.

«Sono tutti occupati a guardare le foto...» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, facendo chiudere di scatto gli occhi di Leo, che non aspettava altro che si facesse più vicino. «Non se ne accorgeranno...» 

Tutti e due sapevano bene di che cosa Ravi stesse parlando: non c’era bisogno di metterlo a parole, perché entrambi si capivano ormai alla perfezione. Leo alzò un po’ il bacino solo per potersi girare meglio sulla sedia e sporgersi verso il viso dell’altro. Presto, le loro labbra, furono le une contro le altre in un bacio casto e delicato. Passarono pochi secondi, e divenne qualcosa di più grande, grosso e passionale. Ravi si scostò da lui, ma non solo per riprendere fiato: si posizionò contro le sue gambe, a cavalcioni, e tornò a baciarlo con più foga. 

Andavano avanti in quel modo da mesi. Si erano resi conto di provare qualcosa l’uno per l’altro quando avevano cominciato a registrare ‘Beautiful Liar.’ Anche prima, nessuno dei due era indifferente all’altro, ma non avevano mai pensato che potesse diventare qualcosa di più forte di un’attrazione fisica. Avevano invece capito di essersi perdutamente innamorati e Leo, soprattutto, si era reso conto di quanto Ravi riuscisse a farlo uscire dai muri che si era costruito attorno.

Riusciva a farlo ridere, scherzare ed essere un ragazzo come tutti gli altri, senza sembrare un uomo apatico e senza emozioni. Ma più di tutto, Ravi riusciva a capirlo e a comprenderlo con un semplice sguardo, senza che Leo dovesse parlare o esprimersi a parole. Era ciò che aveva sempre cercato in una persona: non voleva cambiare per qualcuno, né diventare una persona completamente diversa. Con Ravi non c’era stato bisogno di questo, ma con il passare del tempo, Leo era inesorabilmente cambiato. Era riuscito ad aprirsi un po’ di più, scherzare e parlare di più, anche se andava molto per gradi. 

Non era facile per lui avere un comportamento ‘normale’ da Idol, ma tutti gli altri ragazzi – non solo Ravi – gli avevano fatto notare che non c’era bisogno di preoccuparsi, perché loro gli volevano bene così com’era e che tutti l’amavano per la persona che era, non per quello che doveva essere. Erano le parole più belle che gli fossero mai state dette. 

«Ravi...» pronunciò a bassa voce quando percepì il bacino dell’altro spingersi contro il proprio, in modo poco casto. Non sapeva quanto i produttori fossero rimasti impegnati con le loro foto. Potevano entrare da un momento all’altro—e non era sicuro che fossero pronti a quel genere di visione. Sembrava che nessuno si fosse accorto della loro relazione.

«Ti voglio. Non stiamo insieme da così tanto tempo. Siamo sempre impegnati...» Il più piccolo aveva ragione: tra il loro singolo, il video ed i VIXX, avevano avuto poco tempo per stare insieme, completamente da soli. E le rare volte che era successo, erano crollati a dormire per la troppa stanchezza. Anche Leo lo desiderava come non mai, ma non potevano permettersi di essere scoperti. Non in quel modo. Avrebbero prima dovuto dirlo agli altri in modo normale. Non mentre stavano per fare sesso.

«Vieni» pronunciò l’altro, prendendo Leo per un polso. Lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, stando attento che nessuno li stesse guardando, e poi si chiuse in bagno con lui, facendo sbattere la porta alle sue spalle. Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui Leo si rese conto della situazione: erano chiusi in un bagno, completamente da soli e Ravi sembrava per scoppiare. Aveva già il respiro letteralmente affannoso. Un piccolo sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra del moro, fiondandosi verso di lui. Lo fece sbattere contro il legno della porta, e gli diede campo libero su tutto ciò che desiderava fare.

I vestiti di entrambi furono a terra in pochi secondi, e Leo sembrò quasi trasformarsi: ansimò, sorrise, si strinse a Ravi come se avesse paura che se ne andasse da un momento all’altro e lo lasciasse da solo. Ravi sembrò percepirlo. «Sono qui» sussurrò al suo orecchio, accarezzando la schiena nuda di Leo con i polpastrelli delle dita. Si era sempre sentito al sicuro fra le sue braccia, come se Ravi potesse proteggerlo da qualsiasi pericolo, nonostante fosse il più piccolo fra i due. 

Taekwoon si scostò da lui per potersi girare ed appoggiare le mani contro il lavandino, osservando la persona che amava dallo specchio riposto davanti al proprio viso. Ravi era sempre delicatissimo mentre facevano l’amore: non c’era volta in cui Leo avesse sentito il minimo dolore. Aveva sempre pensato, nella sua testa, che fosse un tipo diverso da come l’aveva sempre dipinto. Avevano imparato a conoscersi bene con il tempo e tutti due avevano scoperto aspetti dell’altro che non si immaginavano. Eppure si amavano in ogni loro sfumatura.

Wonsik appoggiò le mani contro i suoi fianchi, accarezzandoli con dolcezza, entrando in lui un attimo dopo. Dalle labbra di Leo uscì un mugolio di piacere che non riuscì a contenere. O forse, a dirla tutta, che non volle contenere. Si ripiegò più in avanti, andando incontro al bacino dell’altro per poterlo percepire ed assaporarlo di più, dopo così tanto tempo passato senza toccarsi minimamente. Si erano guardati, sfiorati, ma non avevano mai fatto niente di concreto. Leo era quello più contenuto, ma in realtà il desiderio dentro di lui era sempre e costantemente forte, molto forte. Soprattutto e considerando che era a stretto contatto con Ravi ogni giorno della sua vita.

La pelle di Leo era bianca, e fu macchiata con le labbra di Ravi, che continuavano fameliche il loro lavoro sulla pelle del proprio amato. La accarezzava, la leccava e la mordeva senza fermarsi un attimo, assaporandosi gli ansimi leggeri di Taekwoon.

Fecero l’amore in quel piccolo bagno, senza limiti, senza trattenersi troppo. Sfogarono la loro mancanza in tutti i modi possibili, perché ne avevano un gran bisogno. Leo, seduto sul lavandino, con le gambe attorno al bacino di Ravi, gli accarezzò una guancia, sistemandogli al meglio i capelli. Erano un po’ un disastro, ma d’altronde quand’è che Ravi aveva i capelli in ordine? 

«Sei bellissimo, Taekwoon. Mi mancavi così tanto.» Ormai si erano abituati a chiamarsi così tanto con il loro nome d’arte, che quando Ravi lo chiamava con il vero nome, era una cosa meravigliosa. Gli provocava mille brividi che partivano dalle punte dei suoi capelli scuri, fino alla punta dei piedi.

«Anche tu sei bellissimo» mormorò Leo, sistemandogli l’ultima ciocca di capelli bianchi. Si sporse ancora in avanti per poterlo baciare sulle labbra. Aveva letteralmente perso la cognizione del tempo: chissà se qualcuno della troupe si era accorto della loro assenza. Doveva essere per forza così, visto che erano i due protagonisti delle foto e del video. «Dobbiamo andare...»

«Aspetta, devo dirti una cosa.» Ravi lo trattenne lì, sul lavandino, le mani contro i suoi fianchi. Aveva uno sguardo serio che Leo gli aveva visto fare poche volte nei momenti in cui erano stati insieme. Annuì, aspettando qualsiasi cosa dovesse dirgli. Doveva ammettere che quello sguardo era un po’ preoccupante. «So che stiamo insieme solo da qualche mese, ma è così tanto tempo che ci conosciamo...» Leo vide Ravi in imbarazzo. Un altro sorriso gli sfuggì dalle labbra. 

«Ti amo, Taekwoon» disse infine. Il moro si morse il labbro inferiore, stringendo Ravi in un abbraccio. Lo strinse più forte che poteva, mentre la timidezza si faceva strada in lui senza rallentare di un passo. Sorrise come non mai, prima di farsi coraggio.

«Ti amo anche io...» 

Era la prima volta che si scambiavano quel tipo di espressione, ma Leo era felice. Felice perché era sicuro di quello che provava e se Wonsik provava la stessa cosa, era ancor più entusiasta. Non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare qualcuno nella sua vita, ma Ravi era caduto dal ciel sereno, salvandolo dalla sua stessa vita. Gli era riconoscente per averlo fatto evadere un po’ dai suoi limiti e per averlo aiutato a cominciare a vivere sul serio. Anche gli altri ragazzi lo avevano aiutato non poco ed un giorno non sarebbe bastato per ringraziarli abbastanza per quello che avevano fatto e quello che continuavano a fare ogni giorno.

«Ti amo» disse ancora, trovando finalmente il coraggio di slegare l’abbraccio e guardarlo negli occhi. Il sorriso di Ravi era così grande da fargli illuminare il viso completamente. Sorrideva spesso, ma mai in quel modo. Ed era solo merito di Taekwoon.

«Andiamo, prima che si accorgano della nostra assenza.» Dopo essersi data un’ultima sistemata, entrambi uscirono dal bagno, mano nella mano, senza rendersene conto.


End file.
